


Tree House

by lunaxluv



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Gilbert Blythe x Reader





	Tree House

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

You didn't know exactly when or how, but a few months ago you had discovered an old tree house when walking home from school one sunny afternoon day. You didn't tell anyone about it, not necessarily because you wanted to keep it a secret, but because you had no one to tell. The tree house soon became a second home to you and you ventured there every day since you first discovered it, never forgetting how to get there. 

It was an average school day in October and the leaves had started to change color, making walking through the woods all the more beautiful. School had already been let out, and you had just arrived at your special tree, climbing up the ladder that led to the house resting on the large branches. You climbed inside, shutting the latch after you were all the way in. 

When you first found the tree house, it had been completely empty, the only thing filling it being cob webs and branches and leaves. Now it was a lot different, having been cleaned out and filled with some of your things such as blankets and paper and books. You didn't worry about anyone taking your stuff; you doubted anyone would find the tree house, and even if they did, there was nothing valuable enough that was worth stealing. 

You settled yourself onto one of your soft blankets and grabbed one of your books that you had been reading for the past week. You opened it, turning it to the page that you left off and began reading. Your eyes scanned about one and a half pages before you heard the sound of someone down below.

"Hello?"

You froze, hearing someone calling from the ground. There was one window, which overlooked the side where the ladder stood. You quickly but silently stood, crawling over to the window and peered out, spotting a boy standing next to the ladder with a cautious look in his eyes. You immediately recognized the boy as Gilbert Blythe, someone who you went to school with but never really talked to. 

Gilbert Blythe was probably the most popular kid your age. He was handsome, charming, and smart, so naturally he was the crush of every school-girl. That, and there wasn't exactly a lot of decent guys in your class. Take Billy Andrews for example. 

Confused, you opened the latch and poked your head out, looking down at Gilbert.

"Gilbert?" you called, and he immediately looked up at you.

He blushed. 

"Oh, um, hi," he said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" you questioned, not in a mad way, but more of a curious one. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I saw you walking home from school--"

"And you followed me?" you finished, cutting him off.

"Yeah, well, not exactly. I noticed Billy and his friends were headed in the same direction and... I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

You furrowed your brows, looking around. "I haven't seen them."

"Once they saw I was following them, they left." he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

You nodded and silence followed.

"So, is this tree house yours?" he asked.

"Not really.. I found it one day after school."

Gilbert nodded. "It's pretty cool." he started looking over the outside of the house.

"Yeah," you said quietly.

While he wasn't looking at you, you took the chance to look at him properly. His brown curls were covered in a hat, and he was wearing a sweater, a vest, and a pair of brown pants. He looked extremely adorable, and you immediately knew why every girl had a crush on him.

"Anyway.. Sorry to bother you. I'll head home now." Gilbert's eyes landed back on you and he smiled as he said goodbye.

"You can come up if you want." you found yourself saying before your brain could process what was happening.

You immediately felt a blush rise to your cheeks and Gilbert's lips curled upward.

"You sure?"

You nodded and moved back fully into the tree house, allowing enough space for Gilbert to come in once he got to the top of the ladder.

After a few seconds you could hear him climbing up, and his head soon popped through the opening. 

You bit back a smile and sat back down on a small portion of your blanket.

"It's pretty warm in here, actually," he said once he was fully inside, sitting down across from you.

"Yeah, not that great in the summer though." you laughed, and he laughed too. "Thanks for making sure I was okay.." you added. 

"It was no problem." he gave small smile.

Gilbert looked at you with serious but soft eyes, almost in an intense way. You felt your face become hot, not used to people looking at you like that.

"I know we haven't really," he started, then paused "talked much since you moved here." 

That was an understatement. This was probably the first time you had ever talked to Gilbert Blythe, period. None of the kids in your grade had ever approached you, and you were too shy to go up to them yourself. Most lunches were spent eating alone, somewhere away from all the chatter. 

"Yeah," you whispered.

"I guess I never really knew what to say."

"Me either."

The next day, you were surprised to find Gilbert waiting at the entrance to the woods after school was out. You figured he was probably waiting for one of his friends or something, but were more than shocked when he smiled right at you, coming over to you.

"Hey,"

"Hey," you said back. 

"I was thinking we could walk together."

"Oh? I thought you'd be walking home with one of your friends.. Anne maybe? Or Ruby."

He looked at you in confusion. 

"Never-mind." you shook your head.

"I noticed you were sitting alone at lunch. Why?"

"I don't think any of the girls like me." you shrugged.

Gilbert frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"No one's really talked to me since I got here."

"Oh.." He trailed off, looking at you. "Well, for what it's worth, I like you."

You felt yourself smiling. "Thanks,"

He smiled back, making your heart skip a beat. "So, what do you say? Care to walk with me?" 

You nodded. "I'd love to."

 


End file.
